Três Palavras
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eram apenas três palavras que lhe tiravam o sono. – ZoroRobin – Presente para Nanase Kei. - Rated M pela insinuação de hentai.


**Três Palavras**

**-**

_Presente para Nanase Kei._

**-**

_Eram apenas três palavras que lhe tiravam o sono._

**-**

_"Eu te amo."_ Ela havia dito em um dia normal, com um sol infernalmente normal, quando navegavam em alto mar. É claro que era brincadeira. Só podia ser brincadeira. Afinal, era ela. _Aquela mulher._

Aquilo podia ser apenas uma peça para desconcentrá-lo e, diga-se de passagem, uma peça que funcionou muito bem. Claro, porque não é todo dia que uma mulher como Nico Robin diz _eu te amo_ para você. Não, não é. E, quando se é alguém como Zoro, é muito difícil acreditar nessas palavras, por mais naturais que pareçam.

Oh, sim, porque Roronoa Zoro é cabeça dura demais para acreditar em Nico Robin. Porque ela não é e – _que fique bem claro aqui_ – nunca será sua nakama. Ela é apenas alguém que está ali, no navio, por estar. Sim, apenas isso e nada , aquelas malditas palavras – _aquelas três malditas palavras_ – ainda ecoam em sua mente, por mais que use o travesseiro para abafar o som delas em seus ouvidos. Já é tarde demais, ele já foi pego pela armadilha da víbora. O _eu te amo_ está lá para infernizá-lo pelo resto da noite – _e quem sabe, pelo resto de sua vida?_

_Infernizar._ Está aí uma palavra perfeitamente cabível nas nove letras que formam o nome de Nico Robin. Sim, porque é isso o que ela faz com sua vida desde que entrou naquele navio. Infernizá-lo chamando-o de _kenshi-san_, infernizá-lo atrapalhando seus treinos, infernizá-lo.

Gostaria de simplesmente ignorá-la. Esquecer-se que Nico Robin existe. Claro, isso seria bom. Na verdade, seria _muito bom_, pensava Zoro. Entretanto, lá estava ele, _não dormindo_ e pensando _naquela mulher._ Não é que ele gostasse dela, isso era algo que _jamais_ – _frisem bem _–, jamais aconteceria a ele. Porque se apaixonar por _alguém como Nico Robin_, seria o mesmo que colocar uma corda em torno do pescoço e pedir para ser enforcado.

Já quase podia sentir o laço ser apertado contra seu pescoço quando lembrou de uma noite – talvez seguidas de duas ou três – que ficaram juntos. Maldita bebida¹. Se bem que aquilo havia sido apenas nas três primeiras vezes, recordava-se Zoro, e aquele pensamento apenas contribuiu para que sentisse o laço apertar-se mais e mais, até que não pudesse mais respirar.

"Argh!" Exclamou, remexendo-se novamente na cama.

"Cale a boca, marimo!" Ouviu Sanji grunhir, lançando alguma coisa em sua direção. Teve vontade de levantar-se e começar uma briga ali mesmo, mas optou por apenas virar-se para o lado e fechar os olhos. Era quase de manhã quando, por fim, pegou no sono. E, em seu sonho, ouvia Nico Robin dizer que o amava.

**X**

A manhã seguinte tinha tudo para ser perfeita, pensava ele, enquanto via a tripulação deixar o Merry para uma expedição na cidade onde tinham parado. O cozinheiro havia dito algo sobre comprar mantimentos e Nami havia dito algo sobre fazer compras. Chopper chamou Robin para ir até à livraria, mas ela gentilmente recusou, dizendo que ficaria no navio desta vez. Usopp e Luffy explorariam os arredores, então tudo estava perfeito e....espere um instante.

O Cozinheiro foi comprar mantimentos. Nami foi fazer compras. Usopp e Luffy haviam ido fazer uma pequena expedição e Chopper havia ido à livraria _sozinho._ Quando Zoro abriu os olhos lentamente, se desencostando da parede do Merry, deu de cara com _aqueles olhos._ Não foi por menos que quase se viu nadando com os peixes em um salto mortal.

"O...o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?!" Exclamou, já de pé.

"Oras, eu faço parte da tripulação." Ela sorriu, encarando-o. "Não estava com vontade de fazer compras hoje e tenho três livros para ler além desse." Ergueu a capa para que ele pudesse ver. "Apesar do convite do doctor-san, eu preferi ficar e te fazer companhia, _kenshi-san._ Por que, vê algum problema nisso?" O sorriso, o _maldito_ e _provocante_ e _todas-as-coisas-ruins-e-perigosas-que-ele-não-se-lembrava-agora_ parecia zombar de si. Maldita fosse Nico Robin.

Zoro sentiu vontade de cortá-la em pedacinhos e jogar no mar, para ter certeza de que não poderia voltar _viva_ ou sequer _voltar._ Por algum motivo, a simples memória de o sorriso dela sendo partido em 365 partes de diferença lhe deu uma sensação de alívio que _quase_ – _mas não fez, vejam bem –_ o fez esquecer-se da situação na qual se encontrava agora. Entretanto, quando sua visão se focou novamente e ele _a_ enxergou, ela, _aquela mulher,_ estava exibindo mais um daqueles milhares de sorrisos irritantes.

"Humph, faça o que quiser, _desde que_ não me incomode. Eu não dormi bem essa noite." Encostou-se novamente na madeira do Merry e cruzou os braços à frente do peito, preparando-se para dormir.

Os sábios dizem que certos comentários devem ser guardados para si mesmo, mas Zoro nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que gostasse de ouvir essas coisas, por isso, nunca deve ter escutado que, em boca fechada, não entra mosca. Uma sombra cobriu o sol que tanto lhe incomodava o rosto e ele foi eternamente grato por isso. Já estava começando a relaxar, quando lembrou-se que não havia sequer _uma única_ nuvem no céu para fazer isso.

_"Eu vou ficar de olhos fechados."_ Pensava ele, franzindo o cenho de leve. _"Eu não vou abri-los e eu vou dormir e vou despertar e descobrir que nada disso passou de um sonho ou que os idiotas que saíram já vão ter voltado e não vamos estar sozinhos nesse _maldito_ navio."_

Entretanto, por mais que permanecesse com os olhos fechados _– apertados com força, com tanta força que chegavam a doer – _a sombra continuava lá e não parecia disposta a sair. Não queria olhar, mas sentiu-se traído por si mesmo e pelos tantos anos de treinamento, quando uma pequena brecha de seu olho mostrou as nuances dela. _Daquela mulher._ Ela, que estava sorrindo. Ela, que estava encarando-o de perto. Ela, Nico Robin. A _maldita_ víbora.

"O que você quer?!" Exclamou, emburrado, e abriu os dois olhos. Não ousou a se mover _– não, não, isso seria demonstrar que era fraco e que estava perdendo o controle. E Roronoa Zoro era tudo, menos fraco. – _ou desviar o olhar, por mais que lhe incomodasse, encarar aqueles mil tons de azul ou de tantas cores _– mas agora eram azuis, porque ela estava feliz. Mas por que ela estava feliz? –_ que se tornava difícil contar.

"Nada, _kenshi-san_," Respondeu, com seu típico tom _calmo-tão-calmo-que-chegava-a-dar-raiva_ e sorriu. "apenas quis te observar mais de perto."

Sim, ela tinha o dom para irritá-lo com aquelas palavras simples, tão simples que chegavam a dar ódio. Seu rosto corou ­_– de raiva, aquilo era apenas raiva excessiva, convenceu-se ele –_ e Zoro trincou os dentes. Já haviam passado cerca de cinco minutos no qual ficavam naquele jogo de olhares, mas Nico Robin não deu sinais de que se moveria tão cedo. E ela estava perto _tão-perto-que-podia-sentir-o-cheiro-dela_ e era tão bom quanto flores da estação de inverno _– mas ele não pensou nisso, não, não senhor! Ele não está pensando nela e no seu perfume e em nada que diga a respeito de Nico Robin! Nem no eu te amo! –_ ou de primavera.

"Acho que já viu o suficiente, não?" Rebateu, remexendo-se, levemente desconfortável pela posição em que se encontravam.

"Não, ainda não me cansei de te admirar, _kenshi-san._" O sorriso. Ele zombava. Zoro quase podia escutar as risadas_ – as gargalhadas, você escuta? Até mesmo o sorriso dela zomba de você, Zorinho! –_ que vinham daquele _maldito_ sorriso de Nico Robin. "—Aliás..."

"Isso é ridículo." Ergueu-se, desvencilhando-se dela _– do olhar dela, mas ele jamais admitiria que aquilo o incomodava, mas estava na cara, dava para ver. Não, não! Não é isso! Ele apenas se cansou de ficar sentado! – _e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

"Está fugindo de mim, _kenshi-san?_" Robin ergueu-se, encarando-o e apoiou-se na lateral do navio. Sorria_ – como sempre, porque é só isso o que Robin faz! Ela sorri, sorri o tempo todo e, quer uma novidade? É só para te IRRITAR!_ _–_, encarando-o. E os olhos _– eles estão tão azuis hoje, você não acha? –_ o seguiam para onde quer que fosse.

"Pare de dizer bobagens, mulher!" Balbuciou, olhando-a de canto _– mas por que você não a encara, Zoro?Não, ele não a encara porque está nervoso – mas é apenas raiva! Só raiva! _"Por que eu fugiria de você?"

O sorriso.

Tornou-se maior. Ela caminhou a passos lentos _– e você contou todos eles, mas não foi porque quis, apenas o barulho dos saltos batendo no chão era _irritante demais_ e te incomodava, foi só por isso –_, um, dois, três, quatro passos e parou na sua frente. Ela era um pouco menor, mas o salto fazia com que ficassem quase da mesma altura. Ela apenas teve que erguer um pouco a cabeça e se aproximou_ – tão próxima e o sorriso e o olhar e o cheiro e tudo estava tão próximo dele, mas ele tenta se convencer de que não é nada, de que ela não fará nada. –_ de seu ouvido.

"_Pensou no que eu disse...kenshi-san?_" Perguntou.

As palavras.

O efeito que elas faziam. Os três passos que ele deu para trás, até que se apoiasse, sentado, na lateral do navio. Os olhos levemente arregalados, fitando os tons de anil que cobriam em uma camada fina os olhos de Nico Robin _– ela tinha dúvidas quanto à sua resposta? Era essa a cor da dúvida de Nico Robin,Zorinho? –_, mas ele só se preocupava com o choque térmico pelo qual seu corpo passava agora.

E elas vieram.

Como uma bomba, aquelas palavras retornaram a ecoar em sua mente, lembrando-o da noite que não dormiu e que pensou nelas_ – mas ele não admitiria, porque isso seria ser fraco e ele não era! Seria o melhor espadachim do mundo e não um tolo apaixonado por uma víbora! –_, incomodado.

_Eu te amo._

"N-não sei do que você está falando!" Ele tentou parecer forte, tentou não gaguejar e não desviar os olhos para o chão e _todas-essas-coisas-idiotas-que-as-pessoas-fazem-quando-estão apaixonadas - mas ele não estava apaixonado! Não, não! – Aquilo era apenas uma reação de choque, porque ela estava querendo confundi-lo! –_ e ele, com certeza, não estava.

"Ah, _kenshi-san_," Ela aproximou-se novamente e deu os cinco passos _- porque o passo dela era menor que o seu, Zorinho, mas o salto fazia o maldito toc-toc-toc ecoar por todo o lugar. –_ que você contou, mas que não queria contar, porque aquilo era ridículo, assim como o fato de os olhos dela mudarem de cor. "pois eu acho que você sabe muito bem..." Ela sorriu. "...mas eu posso repetir se quiser."

Ele entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo _– queria mandá-la pro inferno, cavar um buraco no chão e mandá-la para lá. Talvez pudesse por em prática a idéia de fatiá-la em 365 pedaços diferentes e jogá-la no mar - não só o sorriso, mas ela inteira -, porque seria ótimo, não seria? SIM, SERIA PERFEITO, ZORINHO! –_, mas as palavras simplesmente morreram. Balbuciou algo, mas foi só.

_"Não diga, maldição! Não diga, porque eu não quero - e não mereço - ouvir a sua maldita mentira de novo, Nico Robin! Guarde os seus truques de víbora para outro! Guarde os seus...!"_

_"Eu te amo."_ Ela disse.

As palavras.

Três delas, ele contou. E todas as letras que tinham um som diferente quando saído dos lábios de Nico Robin e ele viu, talvez pela primeira vez tivesse prestado atenção, o momento em que os olhos mudaram do anil para o azul e então ela tinha certeza, mesmo que não ouvisse dos lábios dele _– mas do que ela tinha certeza de ele não havia dito nada? Ele não está corado, é apenas o calor! O CALOR! –_ aquelas mesmas palavras. E ela estava novamente próxima e ele sentiu-se frágil, tão frágil diante daquele olhar feito de cores e o sorriso feito da _não-malícia-ou-sarcasmo-mas-apenas-um-sorriso-verdadeiro-e-era-isso-que-o-assustava_ e não se moveu, nem mesmo quando a mão –_ era uma ou milhares de mãos? Da última vez, você contou três, acariciando os seus cabelos. –_ dela tocou-lhe a nuca daquela maneira tão típica e ela o beijou.

E aquilo bastou.

Não houve mais palavras, apenas troca de olhares, e sorrisos e tudo estava perdido outra vez _– mas você não diria, você não diria! Não daria esse gosto à víbora, Zorinho! Não deixe ela te dominar! –_ e ele não quis resistir, porque ele sabia que não adiantaria mais. E tiveram os beijos, e as marcas e o caminho de roupas e eles deviam se importar com os outros membros da tripulação chegando a qualquer instante, mas aquilo pareceu tão irrelevante, tão-_tão_ distante quanto qualquer outra coisa. E, quando, por fim, já estavam se erguendo e se vestindo novamente e evitando dizer qualquer coisa, _porque aquilo podia estragar o momento_, ela o segurou.

E houve o olhar.

E o silêncio.

E o sorriso dela.

**X**

Ele nunca admitiria, mas também a amava.

**X**

¹ - Faz citação à Além da Conta, uma outra ZoroRobin que eu fiz.

**X**

**N/A:**

Cara, eu não sei o que diabos é essa fic não. Um dia, eu e a Nana estávamos no msn conversando e estávamos falando justamente sobre a cara de pau da Robin em ter a pachorra de dizer que amava o Zoro, assim, do nada. Aí, eu disse pra ela que eu achava a cara dela e ela concordou. Pronto, a fic nasceu.

Ficou parada no pc um tempo, mas antes de ontem, a gente foi discutir os temas do 30cookies de inverno e, porra, aquilo é pedir pra escrever com o Zoro e com a Robin. Enfim 8D

Eu gostei de escrever essa fic, achei divertidinha. E é presente pra Nana, porque ela ama ZR tanto quanto eu S2. E porque eu prometi que essa fic seria pra ela. E então, que tal o presente, Nana? 8D

_**Deixem reviews para me fazer feliz ou o Zoro fatia vocês!**_


End file.
